


Behind Closed Doors ON HIATUS

by glowine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowine/pseuds/glowine
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Victor and Yuuri take a brief staycation at Victor's flat in Russia. Yuuri decides he's finally ready to try out some new things that he's never experienced before.This is paused while I work on Sweet as Sugar and Bourbon Neat. They've taken over my brain... I will definitely pick it up again when they are complete.





	1. Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the Yuri!! on Ice Facebook fandom, who have been so kind in pushing me along writing this! I have basically no experience writing fanfiction or erotica, so if you have any "tips" please let me know! Thanks to my husband for unknowingly providing me with a good portion of the material for the sex scenes... Additionally, I am a comment whore. PLEASE comment! It will mean so much to me.
> 
> I suggest you pause at the end of each "Part" within the chapter to elevate your anticipation and intensify your enjoyment. :)

Part 1:

As the credits rolled on the television screen, Victor glanced over at the clock on the microwave. 2:00 in the morning. Yuuri and he had been watching movies for hours. “Do you want to watch another one?” Yuuri questioned. Reflected light from the screen glinted off his brown eyes, giving him a cat’s shine of luminescence. Those eyes blinked sleepily from Victor’s shoulder.

“I think it may be time for you to go to bed…” Victor chuckled. He gently pulled the smaller man into a hug and into his arms, sliding one arm under his thighs and the other around his waist. Yuuri let his arms drape over Victor’s shoulders and tightened his legs around the taller man. His head leaned lazily against Victor’s neck.

Victor turned off the television with the remote and walked by the light of the red nightlight into the bedroom. After sitting Yuuri on the bed, he helped the dark-haired man strip to his boxer briefs and snuggle under the covers. Yuuri liked the right side of the bed. Originally, Victor had slept on that side, but after being pushed off the bed every night for the last few days, he’d switched positions. Curled up on his side facing away from Victor, Yuuri was already fast asleep.

This had happened every night since the pair had arrived in Russia after the GPF. Yuuri would beg to stay up late, doing everything he could imagine to avoid going to bed until he was so exhausted that he fell asleep instantly. Victor wasn’t sure what was going on, but he figured Yuuri would tell him in his own time. Victor changed into a pair of sleeping shorts, brushed his teeth, slid into bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He buried his face in the dark hair and breathed in, enjoying the soft scent of cedar and spice from Yuuri’s shampoo. “This is enough,” he thought. “This is enough for me.”

Several hours passed. Yuuri’s eyes blinked open in the darkness, and he took a second to verify his surroundings. Bed.  Victor. Home. He gave a mental start at the last thought. This was home now? That made him smile. Victor seemed to have replaced Yuuri’s pillow with an arm and had curled the other one around Yuuri’s hips. The position was familiar from the last few nights.

Ever so carefully, Yuuri slid out from Victor’s grasp and padded his way to the bathroom. He closed the door silently, raising the catch before it clicked to avoid even that quiet noise. He brushed his teeth and turned on the water only to rinse out his mouth. Then, Yuuri looked up into the mirror. Someone reflected back at him in the dim red light: a stern jawline and bright eyes above lean muscles. The red light gave him a flushed look, so the rising blush melted right in. Bathed in warm red light, Yuuri thought he looked strong and capable. Powerful and beautiful, even. Perhaps, this was how Victor saw him?

The thought from earlier came back to him. Home. It was time to stop avoiding Victor. Yuuri had been keeping them up into all hours of the night for the last four days. They had watched movies, played games, and invited people over. Enough of that. He was ready.

Part 2:

Yuuri carefully opened the bathroom door and tiptoed back to the bed. Morning had come: pale pink and gold light was invading the room from around the blinds, resulting in outline of light around the bed. One strip of light fell across Victor’s face and chest. He had thrown an arm over his eyes to avoid the sunshine and was still fast asleep. Yuuri walked slowly over to the side of the bed and gazed down at the silver-haired man. Victor’s lips were visible beneath his hidden eyes, soft and slightly parted. Victor’s addiction to lip balm always left his lips looking particularly kissable. But for some reason today, they caused a different reaction in Yuuri. This time he wanted to bite them.

As if sensing the intense scrutiny, Victor grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. The sheets fell down to his waist leaving Yuuri with an unobstructed view of a lean back. He desperately wanted to slide his hands down Victor’s spine. He wanted to nip and kiss and lick every inch. And he needed to do it _right now_. Victor and Yuuri had done things in bed together before… after China and the Rostelecom, but Yuuri had still been nervous to do more. Now, however…

Yuuri discretely climbed on to the bed next to Victor. He lightly pressed his hands against the Russian man’s shoulders and smoothed them all the way down to his hips where the sheet barred further passage. Victor crooned softly, unconsciously arching into the touch. On his hands and knees, Yuuri lowered his face to the back of Victor’s neck placed his lips there. Victor sighed in response. Then Yuuri dipped his head a bit more and kissed down the spine of the man he loved. With each vertebrae he became more emboldened by the sounds and movements he elicited. Thirty-some kisses later, Yuuri reached the edge Victor’s shorts and tongued just under them against the curve of Victor’s ass.

Victor was having the most amazing dream. It was almost as though someone was devouring his back. Warm breath, a pair of soft lips, and a hot, wet tongue were linking up in some kind of heinous torture that Victor never wanted to escape from. Teeth scratched against his skin, and he moaned. The heat moved lower down his spine, and his subconscious started screaming at him to wake the fuck up and participate in whatever awesomeness was currently going on. His eyes fluttered open. The heat did not dissipate.

“Whaa—,” Victor groaned out hoarsely. He pushed himself up on his elbows and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. There, kneeling on the bed looking up at him, was Yuuri. His body was highlighted by the golden orange hue of the sunrise. His lips were wet, and he was panting slightly.  “Yuuri, you…” was all Victor could get out before Yuuri was suddenly on top of him.

Yuuri’s lips crushed into Victor with bruising force; a tongue slipping smoothly into his mouth to lick along the inner edges of Victor’s lips. Victor let out a choked moan and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, pulling the younger man solidly against him. Yuuri’s hands tangled themselves in Victor’s hair and clasped desperately. Still confused, but no longer caring about it, Victor finally caught up with the situation. Leaving one arm firmly wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, he placed a hand on the back of Yuuri’s head and deepened the kiss. His lips still moved delicately, brushing them against Yuuri’s in a slow, deliberate manner. The need to take control was welling up in Victor as he slowly and thoroughly explored Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri, however, would have none of this languid pace, apparently. He caught Victor’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard, drawing a deep growl from Victor’s chest.  Then the dark-haired man pulled back slightly. He let his lips and teeth drop to Victor’s jaw, nipping along the bone to suck on his ear lobe. Victor squeezed his arms around Yuuri’s waist and begged himself to keep control. Every single thought in his mind was focused on the idea of throwing Yuuri down on the bed, ripping off their remaining clothes, and slamming into him.

 

Part 3:

Yuuri continued his onslaught of Victor’s skin. He traced his tongue down the strong muscle of Victor’s neck. He placed wet kisses along the Russian man’s collar bone and lapped at the hollow above it as if he were a man dying of thirst and the skin life-giving water. Victor let out a hiss through clenched teeth. He attempted to pull Yuri up for a kiss, but again, Yuuri would have none of it. He pushed away and smiled down at Victor with a coy grin. “No. It’s my turn,” he declared succinctly.

Then, the smaller man leaned back down to continue his activities. He pinched Victor’s left nipple between two fingers and took the right one into his mouth. Victor gasped and winced and squirmed in response to the sucking and biting. “God, Yuuri, I don’t know where this is suddenly coming from, but—“ Yuuri cut him off by purposely biting down just a little too hard. Victor yelped like a puppy.

Yuuri trailed his fingers down Victor’s ribs and across his flat stomach. He stopped to smile and breathe into Victor’s belly button. “So far, so good,” he thought. “Now I just have to maintain this confidence through the parts that we haven’t done before.”

Victor had finally reached down and grabbed Yuuri’s hands, interlocking their fingers together and clutching hard. With his hands strung up above his head in Victor’s grasp, Yuuri took the opportunity to nibble of Victor’s side, relishing the soft chuckles and wriggles it drew out of the other man.  He ran his tongue along and just under the edge of Victor’s red sleeping shorts. His teeth caught lightly on the dark blond hair growing there.

“I need my hands back now,” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s skin.

“But, I’d like to keep them,” Victor responded, breathlessly

“I’ll put them somewhere else you’ll like…” Yuuri compromised, giving Victor a suggestive look.

Immediately, Victor released his boyfriend’s hands and reached up to adjust his pillow for a better view. Yuuri grinned. He looked down at Victor’s red sleeping shorts and tried to imagine a plan of attack. He’d never really delved into this area… it was usually Victor who took care of him and then waved off any kind of reciprocation because Yuuri had been so skittish. Yuuri didn’t want to be nervous anymore.

Victor was pressing against the front of his shorts; a wet spot was clearly forming in a definitive declaration of his arousal. Yuuri took one finger and dragged it over the hard area, and Victor responded with a quick intake of breath.  Liking this response, Yuuri decided to take it up a notch. He backed farther down the bed on his knees, took a firm hold of Victor’s hips and lowered his mouth to the wet area. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of Victor’s arousal and nuzzled the source of it.

 Warm breath penetrated through Victor’s shorts, and he let out a strangled cry. The Japanese man was driving him insane.  Literally insane. Victor clawed at the sheets and arched up into Yuuri, who just held him down by the hips. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, Yuuri peeled down Victor’s shorts, dragging his nails along Victor’s hip bones and thighs, until finally Victor’s cock was free.

Yuuri stared at it. Victor stared at Yuuri. No one moved. “Please don’t stop,” Victor thought frantically. And then Yuuri pulled the shorts all the way down and off of Victor’s feet and tossed them somewhere behind him. He leaned back over Victor, caressing the supine man’s thighs, seemingly perusing his options. Until suddenly, he lowered himself down and took Victor’s head into his mouth. Blinding, white hot lust lanced through Victor, who unintentionally bucked his hips and seized Yuuri’s shoulders. His eyes squeezed shut.

Yuuri licked at Victor’s cock over and over again, embodying the inexperienced yet enthusiastic amateur that Victor had never been quite sure he would ever get to experience. He groaned, not quite able to wrap his mind around the fact that Yuuri was literally painting his cock with a hot, wet tongue.

Then Yuuri pulled back and Victor frowned and opened his eyes. The sight was amazing. Yuuri was sitting back on his heels. One hand was grasped around the base of Victor’s brutally hard cock and the other was at Yuuri’s mouth, worrying at his lip. Yuuri looked up at his boyfriend through thick, dark eye lashes.

 “Umm…” he whispered. “I’ve never really done this before. Do you have any tips?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm…” Yuuri whispered. “I’ve never really done this before. Do you have any tips?”
> 
> *Asterisks are placed next to words in languages other than English. The translations can be found in the notes at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!

Part 4

“You’re asking for coaching?” Victor asked, gleefully.

Yuuri’s face painted itself crimson. “You know, that’s not a great method of getting me to do this…”

Victor sat up and took hold of Yuuri’s chin. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Victor whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. He darted out a tongue and gently lined Yuuri’s lips, pulling back slightly when Yuuri tried to kiss back. “Uh uh, now… I’m teaching you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he took a deep breath, relaxing his mouth and jaw. Victor took Yuuri’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked firmly, alternatingly grazing the lip with a hint of teeth or licking in firm circles. A few minutes later, Victor gave a last quick lick to Yuuri’s lips and murmured: “Now you try.” When he finally pulled back, Yuuri was shaking, clinging to Victor’s shoulders in an effort to keep himself upright.

“Ri—right…”Yuuri stuttered.

“Hands here to give you a starting place,” Victor said as he placed one of Yuuri’s hands on the shaft of his cock and the other cradling his balls. Then he leaned back on his elbows and waited.

Yuuri looked down at his own hands resting lightly on Victor and took another deep breath. Then he dipped his head down and outlined the head of Victor’s cock, attempting to mimic what Victor had done to his own lips. Yuuri took the cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, rubbing his tongue against the ridges and watching for Victor’s responses. A hiss came out from between the teeth of the silver-haired man who was watching Yuuri with an almost painful look of need.

“God, that’s perfect, Yuuri! Try to take a bit more in.”

Yuuri acquiesced, letting his head drop farther down and welcoming more of Victor’s cock into his mouth. His eyes flashed up to Victor for reassurance, and the view alone almost got Victor off. The dark haired man was looking up at him questioningly, his lips stretched around Victor’s thick cock. He began to suck again.

“Fuuuuuck,” Victor groaned, uncharacteristically. “Move up and down on it.”

Yuuri bobbed his head up and down on Victor’s cock, moving his hand to the same rhythm. He suddenly remembered his other hand and tried lightly stroking Victor’s balls. Hopefully, he was doing this right… His confidence was coming back to him. Victor certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

Indeed, Victor was slowly, but surely starting to go mad from Yuuri’s careful ministrations. The pace was slow, steady, and uncompromising. In direct contradiction, Victor’s heart and breathing rates couldn’t seem to contain themselves.

“Faster,” he panted. “Faster, Yuuri!”

Yuuri did not move faster. Amused at the idea that the silver-headed master finally seemed to be under his control, he maintained the same tempo. Victor clawed at the sheets and shuddered uncontrollably. Yuuri suddenly had a curious thought, what would happen if he….

Yuuri dropped his hand and took the rest of Victor’s cock into his mouth, letting it push past his gag reflex into his throat.

And Victor screamed. His hips bucked automatically, and his hands weaved into Yuuri’s hair.

Hot, thick fluid flowed straight down Yuuri’s throat. It was deep enough in his throat that he didn’t actually get the choice to swallow or not, and pulling away wasn’t an option because of the iron grip Victor had on his head. Not that Yuuri had any intention of moving away. Triumph bloomed through him.

Suddenly, a sharp knock came at the apartment door.

 

Part 5:

Victor had fallen back on the bed, eyes tightly shut, hands over his face, lungs desperately trying to get in enough oxygen to recover from his orgasm. “Maybe… they’ll… just go…. away…. If we’re…. quiet,” Victor panted. Yuuri leaned back, settling Victor’s now spent cock back on the man’s stomach, and wiped his mouth with the back of hand. They stayed quiet.

The banging came again, even louder this time. Victor winced and sat up. He slid off the bed and retrieved his shorts from the ground, pulling them on awkwardly. This was by far the most inconvenient time for visitors that he had had in… ever. He returned to Yuuri, who was still kneeling on the bed, took the man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, lovingly.

“YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR FLAKING ON US, YOU ASSHOLES!” roared the person outside the front door.

Victor and Yuuri separated and stared at each other.

“Wait, was today the day that we were supposed to meet Yuri and Otabek for brunch?” Yuuri asked.

“Пиздец!*” Victor cursed. (English: Oh fuck!)

Now Yuri was banging continuously on the door. Probably with a hammer, Yuuri presumed from the sound.

Victor jogged out of the room and opened his front door to see a tiny, extremely angry Russian, hand still raised to continue beating at the door, and a slightly amused-looking Kazakh.

“Yuri…”

The young man shoved into Victor and strode into the room.

“Why. Are. You. Still. Here. Victor?” Yuri asked, punctuating each word with a jab to Victor’s bare chest. Otabek walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He then set himself to lean against the wall and do his absolute best to remain uninvolved in the current interaction.

“Ahhh… We, well, may have overslept. You know how forgetful I am…” Victor replied gently, moving his hands in a placating motion.

At this moment, Yuuri came out of the bedroom, dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Otabek looked from Yuuri to Victor and back again. “Пиздаболище,**” he said, smirking.

Hearing Otabek call Victor a liar, Yuri looked over at the man who shared his name. Yuuri’s hair was a disaster. He lips were red and raw, and he was blushing to high heaven.

“Hey…. Yurio… Otabek…” Yuuri said as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and tried a half-smile.

Yuri’s eyes widened excessively and his hands balled into fists. “Are you fucking KIDDING ME?!” He shrieked, voice getting louder and shriller with each word. “You kept us waiting for over an hour so you could…. So you could….”

“Fuck?” Otabek inserted helpfully, unable to maintain his nonconfrontational attitude due to the intense amusement building inside of him.

Yuri’s throat emitted a nonsensical sound of pure rage that can only be truly comprehended by those who were there. Otabek winced and moved behind Yuri to rub up and down the boy’s back soothingly.

“There, there now. It’ll be okay. I’m sure Victor and Yuuri will make it up to us,” he said.

Victor frowned, and objected: “Well to be honest, we weren’t quite finished yet---“ The look that suddenly appeared on Yuri's face would have intimidated serial killers in prison for multiple life sentences. Victor missed it, but Yuuri did not.

“Ohhhh, yes we were,” Yuuri interjected, waving his hands back and forth desperately. “I can understand if you don’t want to go anymore, Yurio, but if you do we’ll just get dressed and be right with you. Right now.” He transferred his gaze over to Victor for the final words, letting the subtext state that he absolutely would not be budged on this...  because he was afraid Yurio would try to kill him otherwise, and he didn't want to fear for his life every time they met on the ice for practice.

“We had reservations,” Yuri hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yura, I made second reservations for an hour from now,” Otabek interrupted, “Because every time we try to meet up with Victor, he forgets about it.” The Japanese Yuuri turned to Otabek with giant eyes seeming to express that the Kazakh was his new savior. Contrastingly, Victor glared at him.

“We will just sit in the kitchen and wait for you to be ready,” Otabek finished. He pushed the angry, little Russian into the kitchen with delicate force and shut the door behind them.

Victor and Yuuri could then hear indignant sputtering followed by a sudden silence.

“How much time do you think we have?” Victor asked.

“No, Victor,” Yuuri said, fixing his boyfriend with a determined stare. “We broke our promise to Yurio, and we need to go and buy them lunch to make up for it.”

“But I don’t waaant to…” Victor whined.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yuri replied. He led the way into the bedroom to dress and get ready for the day. Victor followed, only to sit down on the bed and pout.

“We didn’t even get to cuddle after,” the Russian man grumbled.

Yuuri laughed with his mouth full of toothpaste. He spit in the sink and rinsed out his mouth. “Get dressed, Vic-chan,” he said chuckling. “I don’t think you’re allowed to be the spoiled Russian child when Yurio’s here to claim his title.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Victor conceded. He stood up and walked over to Yuuri. “But you must realize how extraordinarily in your debt I am right now.” He pulled Yuuri’s back against his chest, wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and looked into his eyes through the mirror. “It just wouldn’t be right to let this lie as is…” If a tantrum wasn’t going to get him what he wanted, perhaps he could appeal to Yuuri’s more submissive side…

Victor spun his boyfriend around to face him, tipped the Japanese man’s head up with two fingers and crushed his mouth against this minty, parted lips of one Mr. Katsuki Yuuri.

One Mr. Katsuki Yuuri dropped the toothbrush he was holding and melted into Victor. His hands fell upon the man’s strong chest, and he moaned in spite of himself.

Victor dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning the jeans with which Yuuri had just recently managed to clothe himself.

“They are 15 feet away from us right now!!” Yuuri exclaimed hastily, eyes darting toward the door and hands attempting to shield himself from Victor.

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Victor replied, the gleam in his eyes complimented by a ferocious grin. He pulled down Yuuri’s zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Пиздец”: Pizdats- used in this case as an expression of surprise, “Oh shit!”  
> ** “Пиздаболище”: Pizdabolishe- a humorous way to call someone a liar.  
> Those with more knowledge than I, please correct me if these are not right!


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6, in which we take a closer look into Yuri and Otabek's relationship.
> 
> Recap: 
> 
> “They are 15 feet away from us right now!!” Yuuri exclaimed hastily, eyes darting toward the door and hands attempting to shield himself from Victor.  
> “Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Victor replied, the gleam in his eyes complimented by a ferocious grin. He pulled down Yuuri’s zipper.

Part 6

              Meanwhile, 15 feet away in the kitchen, Yuri and Otabek were waiting for their friends to dress and ready themselves to leave. As soon as Otabek had pushed his boyfriend into the white-tiled room, the young Russian had immediately started ranting about the horror of imagining Yuuri and Victor together in a sexual sense. Otabek had considered attempting to talk the boy down, but knowing Yuri, he also knew this would be a moot effort. No. There were really only four ways to turn on Yuri’s happy eyes: cats, cream puffs, competition, and Otabek himself. Given the availability of Otabek’s resources, he took the only viable course of action.

              Otabek picked up Yuri and set him down on the granite kitchen counter. Yuri’s mouth opened to ask what the hell was going on, but immediately found that to be impossible around the hot tongue now present there. Yuri vainly made an attempt to struggle, but Otabek’s hands took hold of his face, and he gave in. The kiss was slow and precise and exquisite, which is exactly how Yuri would describe Otabek’s temperament. His boyfriend was the perfect counterpart to his own fire and wrath. The older boy was earth and stability.

              Yuri sighed and laced his fingers into Otabek’s hair, stroking gently. He nipped at Otabek’s lower lip and was pleased to hear a low growl in response.

              “Careful мысық*, you may get more than you bargained for…” Otabek chided against Yuri’s lips.

              Yuri blushed scarlet. Otabek only used words in Kazakh if he was really turned on… It was very rare for Yuri to hear himself called Cat in his boyfriend's first language. He rather liked how the word sounded: a little like the English word for “music,”and he decided that from that moment forward he would see if he could manage to hear it just a little more often.

              “Beka, does the kitchen door lock?” Yuri asked.

              The dark-haired man glanced over his shoulder. “It’s doesn’t look like it; it’s just one of those sliding doors.”

              Yuri smiled coyly, “Then it’ll serve them right if they come in and interrupt us without knocking” he said and locked his legs around Otabek’s hips.     

              Otabek raised an eye brow. “Oh really? Whatever could you mean by that?”

Yuri neatly shifted some of his weight from the counter onto the front of Otabek’s pants. “We waited for them; they can afford to wait on us a little,” he said, grinning. He slid his hands under Otabek’s black t-shirt and began to outline the muscles with his fingertips.

              “Well, it’s in my nature to give you whatever you want within my means, Yura.” Otabek paused and grabbed Yuri’s hands to still them. “But I’m afraid you’re just going to have to tell me what it is that you want.”

              The blonde boy looked up at Otabek and smirked. It was always like this. Back and forth. Who wants it more? Who could drag the anticipation out a little longer? Who was dominant? Yuri loved it. He would never have been happy with a partner who was weak-willed and let him get away with whatever he wanted, and he certainly wouldn’t be happy with a domineering control freak who always demanded submission from him. At his core, in the depths of his true nature, Yuri really was a cat who liked to play. At the moment, the blonde boy suddenly looked back toward the door, appearing altogether too much like a cat with his ear's pricked.

              "Did you just hear something?." Yuri wondered. When Otabek shook his head, the Russian boy frowned in confusion but refocused.

              “How long were you interested in me before we got together?” He asked.

              “That’s a rather abrupt question,” Otabek replied. “But sure, I’ll bite.” He let go of Yuri’s hands and wrapped the blonde into a tight hug. “You caught my interest the first time I saw you when we were kids. Of course, it was an innocent thing then…” The Kazakh brought his mouth close to his boyfriend’s face and let his lips brush against Yuri’s ear as he spoke. “But I knew immediately when I wanted you as mine: Your free skate that won the Junior Grand Prix Final. You were the incarnation of a demon. Hell and fire and something I needed in my life.”

              “And now I – _am_ – in your life,” Yuri whispered back.

              “Yes, now you’re mine.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s ear and dragged his lips down the blonde’s jawline.  He licked softly against Yuri’s pulse point and listened to the low crooning sounds seeming to come directly from his boyfriend’s chest.

              Yuri leaned his head against Otabek’s shoulder and slid his hands under the waistband on the taller boy’s jeans. “I want more of this…” he murmured.

              “You’re welcome to all you can handle,” Otabek chuckled. “But, the first time we have sex is not going to be in Victor’s kitchen, and it isn’t going to be until you’re 16.”

              Yuri scowled. He leaned back and looked Otabek firmly in the eyes. “You realize I lost my virginity at 13,” he said, pointing at himself. “I’m RUSSIAN...”

              “Stop stereotyping your country,” Otabek replied in amusement. “And, it doesn’t matter. We’re waiting until March. It’ll be good for us.”

Yuri grumbled unhappily and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “By that point they’ll probably change the age of consent back to 14 again and all this waiting will have been a waste.”

              “You realize the waiting three months thing isn’t actually because it’s utterly illegal for us to sleep together, right?” Otabek asked. He unwrapped Yuri’s arms and raised the blonde’s hands to his lips, kissing each of Yuri’s knuckles.

              Yuri frowned, but his demeanor was softened by confusion and the kisses Otabek had now begun to place on his finger tips. “Then why?”

              Otabek laced their fingers together. “You really think that some law demanding we wait 3 months would be enough to keep me away from you?” He laughed. “No, Yura…” the dark-haired boy swept a lock of blonde hair out of Yuri’s face and behind his ear before leaning down to stare directly into the bright green eyes. “I want to wait until you’re in love with me.”

              Yuri’s voice caught in his throat. Love wasn’t really something he’d thought about. At least, not that kind of love. Of course, he understood agape now from the monstrous amount of effort he’d put into his last short program, and he understood lust and like and want. Actual love was something he still hadn’t really experienced.

              “I don’t know when that will happen…” Yuri confessed. He looked away from Otabek, slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden for a reason he didn’t quite understand. Silence followed for a few moments. “Oh God, he’s probably going to end this, because I’m so noncommittal!” Yuri thought. He finally peered up through his lashes, needing to know how Otabek felt about the situation. What he saw was nothing near what he expected.

              Otabek the stoic, Otabek the calm and collected…. Otabek was beaming a ten thousand watt grin.

              Yuri found himself automatically smiling back even though he didn’t understand. “Wait, what are you so happy about? I just said that I didn’t know about--?”

              Otabek interrupted his boyfriend. “When. You said you didn’t know “when” you would fall in love with me. “When” is a definitive term. You didn’t say if. And that…” He picked Yuri up off the counter turned in a swift circle, pulling Yuri against him, “That makes me very happy, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мысық : "Musiq": cat in Kazakh
> 
> Thank you for reading; please comment and feel free to share with others!  
> P.S. The sexy times will come back in the next part so thank you for bearing with me through a little character development!!


	4. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “They are 15 feet away from us right now!!” Yuuri exclaimed hastily, eyes darting toward the door and hands attempting to shield himself from Victor.  
>  “Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Victor replied, the gleam in his eyes complimented by a ferocious grin. He pulled down Yuuri’s zipper.

Yuuri let out some sort of soft “Meep!” noise and backed up into the counter. His fingers white-knuckled around the edge of the granite slab as he thought furiously about how to get out of the situation.

“Yuuu-ri, relax,” Victor drawled. “They’re not going to miss us for a few minutes.” He eased Yuri’s jeans and shorts down his hips, releasing his already half-hard cock. Victor was familiar with the types of things that really got Yuuri going, and he didn’t particularly expect this little escapade to take too much time. Unfortunately.

“Plus,” Victor added, “Isn’t it kind of hot knowing that someone might hear you when I make you scream?” He took hold of Yuuri’s cock and tapped it gently against his own cheek.

Yuuri boiled red as he stared down at Victor, but indeed, his lower half started to stand to attention. “This is- this is incredibly risky!”

“That’s what makes it so fun,” Victor hummed, grabbing hold of Yuuri’s ass with one hand and kneading. He swirled his tongue around the head of Yuuri’s straining cock and started gently pumping his hand up and down its length.

Yuuri let out a choked gasp and Victor could feel almost _exactly_ when the younger man gave up his resistance. He sucked more firmly while extending an arm up to Yuuri’s mouth and presenting two fingers before Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri took them in immediately, licking, sucking, biting, _anything_ to avoid letting out the howls of pleasure he was trying to bury. This was insane. How was Yuuri supposed to keep quiet when Victor was doing all those things to him? What if the others heard him? Yurio was actually going to _kill_ him. He should stop this right now; he should make Victor stop; he should make---oh God that felt so good.

Victor pulled his now saliva-soaked fingers out of Yuuri’s mouth despite a mewling protest that came from the Japanese man. Victor smiled around Yuuri’s cock and slid his hand down the back of Yuuri’s pants.

“What are you--?” Yuuri gasped out between pants.

Victor slowly pulled his lips off of Yuuri’s cock. He looked up into the sexy, sweat-sheened face of his boyfriend while he let a wet finger slowly circle Yuuri’s anus.

“Is this ok?” Victor asked, softly. Yuuri looked unsure. “I’ll stop whenever you ask. This will feel good. I promise.” Slowly, Yuuri nodded. He trusted Victor, and he was _really_ curious.

The Russian man slid his mouth back down the length of Yuuri’s cock; at the same time, he settled his fingers lightly against the center of his boyfriend’s asshole. He used his other hand to steady Yuuri’s now shaking hips. The finger circled gently, pushing in a little more every few rotations. The flesh eased and relaxed under Victor’s expert ministrations, and finally, the sphincter gave way, and a finger slipped gently into Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back, and he raised a hand to his own mouth to catch his “yip” behind it.  

Victor stilled his hand and concentrated on giving Yuuri’s cock a hot bath. Feeling Yuuri’s ass squeeze around his finger had turned his own cock rock hard, but he was ignoring it. This was not the time for that. When Yuuri started to push back against his hand, clearly wanting more, Victor let his finger delve deeper. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Yuuri’s ass, letting it go in just a bit more with each thrust. After a few more moments of Yuuri leaning back on his hands against the bathroom counter, gulping in air behind his hand, and Victor concentrating fully on finding that particular little spot, Yuuri suddenly jumped and let out a muffled scream.

Victor grinned. Found it. He stood up and leaned over Yuuri, finger still playing with the pleasure point inside his boyfriend’s ass. He pulled Yuuri’s hand from where is was acting as a gag and then wrapped his arm around the Japanese man’s waist, supporting him.

“Do you like that, Yuuri?” Victor asked against Yuuri’s lips?  “Do you want more?”

Unable to speak, Yuuri nodded desperately. This was incredible. He had had no idea that this was what was waiting for him. Victor was so incredible! Yuuri didn’t think his vocabulary was keeping up with the situation anymore.

The Russian man pulled Yuuri up and spun him around to plant his hands on the counter top, and his pants fell to the floor around his ankles. Yuuri could see his own face, hot and sweating. He could see Victor leaning over his back, smiling devilishly. He could see Victor’s hand shifting behind him, and his imagination filled in the sight of a finger moving in and out of his body.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck and locked eyes with his boyfriend through the mirror. He trailed his hand down Yuuri’s chest and caught hold of the hard cock he found there. Yuuri froze in response.

“I think it’s time I made you feel fucking fantastic” Victor growled against his boyfriend’s skin. Stroking Yuuri’s cock, he coaxed Yuuri’s ass to allow in a second finger and found it particularly interested in the idea. First slowly, and then with increasing speed, Victor moved his fingers in and out of Yuuri at the same pace that he pumped Yuuri’s cock. He made sure to hit Yuuri’s prostrate with each stroke to keep the pleasure at its maximum point.

Yuuri was panting again, tiny mewling noises escaping from where he was biting his lower lip.  

“I’m… I’m going to…” he wheezed out. His dark eyes looked huge in the mirror, desperate and wanton.

Victor positioned his mouth next to Yuuri’s ear and let out a stream of hot breath.

“Come for me, Yuuri,” he demanded, staring into the dark-haired man’s eyes. “Come now.”

Yuuri convulsed, falling to his elbows and smashing his lips closed around a carnal scream.

Victor felt Yuuri’s cock pulse and his ass clench rhythmically as an orgasm forced its way out, painting the front of the bathroom cabinet with stream after stream of hot, white fluid.

The spasms continued for a few moments until Yuuri collapsed. Victor wrapped his arms around his love’s torso and eased them both to the ground. He leaned against the wall and set Yuuri between his legs so the smaller man could lean against his chest. Yuuri was still pulling in deep, open-mouth breaths with his eyes screwed tightly shut and pants still gathered around his ankles. He fell back against Victor, pulled himself into a ball, and silently admired the insanity of white lights still going off behind his eye lids: an amazing fireworks show just for him.

“Damn, you’re beautiful…” Victor marveled, watching Yuuri's face. He pulled two wet cloths out of the box on the counter and used one to clean his hands and the other to gently wipe down Yuuri’s soft cock and stomach. Yuuri whimpered at his skin’s hypersensitive response and raised his chin so he could hide his face in Victor’s neck.

The Russian man wrapped his overtaxed boyfriend tightly in his arms and held him close.

For a few moments they just breathed.

And then Yuuri murmured, “Wow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed getting back into the smut realm! When this fic is finished, I'm considering writing a side fic centered on Yurio and Otabek. Either that or I can incorporate it directly into this story. What do you think? Thanks for reading!!


	5. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian man wrapped his overtaxed boyfriend tightly in his arms and held him close.  
> For a few moments they just breathed.
> 
> And then Yuuri murmured, “Wow…”

“I think that’s my line…” Victor commented. He eased Yuuri away from him so that he could look into the other man’s dark eyes. “Are you all right? How are you doing?”

Yuri tilted his head back to look at the mirror, and as if talking to a camera, announced: “Mr. Nikiforov, everybody. The man who gives his boyfriend a soul-shattering orgasm, and then asks if he’s doing okay.” He looked at Victor to find a smile tugging at the silver-haired man’s lips. “Yes, Vitya, I am doing exceptionally well. Although… I’m not quite sure how I’m going to move now as literally all of the tension from my body is gone.” He trailed a hand down the side of Victor’s face before raising his chin again to silently beg for a kiss.

Victor obliged, keeping it gentle and sweet: a nice dessert to the ridiculous meat and potatoes orgasm that was still sending shivers through Yuuri’s spine.  “I think you’d better hop in the shower,” Victor suggested. “I’ll clean this up and join you.”

“I guess we do need to hurry, don’t we?” Yuuri acknowledged with a disappointed edge to his words before resting his head back against Victor’s chest and wrapping the older man’s arms around him like a coat. He felt comfortable and safe; frankly, the idea of leaving sounded awful. He started thinking about ways to get out of moving from his new favorite position.

Victor dropped his head chin down to rest on the top of Yuuri’s head. “Yuuri…” He mused aloud, as if the words were just suddenly coming to him mind. “What if Yurio comes in to check on us because we’re taking so long?” He couldn’t see the Japanese man’s eyes widen into saucers, but he could imagine it easily from previous similar situations.

“Gahhh!” was the noise Yuuri made as he scrambled forward suddenly, simultaneously attempting to rip off his clothes and lean into the shower to turn the water on. Apparently, one should not do these things at the same time, because he tripped and fell head long into the tub with freezing water flooding down on top of him.

“That was mean, Victor,” came a voice from behind the curtain. One day Yuuri would learn to deal with his sudden panic episodes. Alas, he noted, today was not that day.

Victor winced and turned around to pull the curtain back. “Sorry…” he apologized as he turned the knob to a more agreeable temperature. “I just thought it might be good to get a little adrenaline flowing after all the oxytocin that flooded your system.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed as he shivered under the still cold stream. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, and his legs were still over the edge of the tub. “Now, there is neither lovely hormone. Fix it,” he commanded.

“Yes, my Emperor!” Victor replied, tugging off Yuuri’s pants and socks and gingerly moving the dark-haired man’s legs into the shower. Then, he stripped off his own shorts and stepped into the now enjoyable spray.

Yuuri looked up at Victor from his current position on the floor of the tub. The water ran down the man’s muscled body in sensual rivulets. The Russian man leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair as the water morphed it into liquid silver. Yuuri took the opportunity to ravish the other man with his eyes. The desperate urge to lick the drips of water falling from the other man’s cock was overwhelming. He knew they didn’t have time for anything, but perhaps…

Victor wiped the water from his eyes and gazed down at Yuuri. “Coming up to join me?” He asked, extending a hand.

Yuuri took the hand and allowed it to pull him up onto his knees, but no farther. “I’m not ready to go all the way up there… I have something I’d like to do down here first.” Without any more forewarning, he took Victor’s soft cock into his mouth and began to coax it to attention. It did not take much effort.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, instinctively placing one had on safety bar and the other on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I don’t have enough self-control to stop you right now!” The man below him was drenched from the shower. His black hair was plastered back from his face by the beating cascade of water. He looked up at Victor with his patented Eros eyes, lips sealed around Victor’s cock, and Victor was completely undone. He had been incredibly turned on while he had been pleasuring Yuuri and he didn’t think he could handle much more.

“I’m not going to last very long…” Victor choked out. Unexpectedly, Yuuri pulled back and gathered his feet beneath him. “Please don’t leave me like this. You cannot possibly have been just teasing me…” Victor’s sad puppy dog eyes were on the verge of escaping, but Yuuri went to soothe him immediately.

“No Vitya, I’m not teasing. I just thought we could do something a little different.” Yuuri smiled toothily, grabbed a bottle of conditioner, and held it out to his boyfriend.

Victor tilted his head to the right and frowned, his tell for confusion. “We haven’t used shampoo yet…” He said slowly, taking the bottle.

“This is not going on your head!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Well…. Not that one.”

Victor froze. “Yuuri, I don’t think this is the best opportunity for that. I want to be able to spend hours and hours on our first time together,” he replied gently.

Yuuri’s face reddened and he raised his hands in dissent. “No, I didn’t want to go quite that far… I just thought it might be nice to feel you… move against me…” He glanced up at Victor, hoping he would understand the poor description. Was it so much to ask the man to rub his cock on a guy’s ass? Yuuri tried to quiet the mortification within him.

Victor visibly relaxed. “That does sound like fun,” he purred. He guided Yuuri into his place beneath the flow of water. “Lean forward against the wall,” Victor directed. The Japanese man obliged, placing his hands on the tiled wall and letting his chest fall forward, grateful that Victor seemed to have understood what he wanted.

Victor coated himself in conditioner and placed his cock against the crevice of Yuuri’s ass. Dear God, that was erotic. His boyfriend's ass was well-developed and muscular, so when Victor’s hands pushed against the outside of Yuuri’s hips a wonderful friction erupted around the Russian’s cock.

Yuuri moaned softly when Victor brushed against his asshole. He hadn’t known if he would get anything out of this except to give a pleasurable experience to his boyfriend, but it turned out he was enjoying the physical nature of it as well. He thought it might be a good idea to see how he felt about Victor being so close to him… like that. Turns out, now Yuuri didn’t think it was close enough. He wished that they had the available time now for Victor to take him for the first time… but until then, he just relished the feeling of a hard cock as close to inside of him as was possible.

Victor groaned. He had been right. Rubbing himself against Yuuri’s ass, massaging the cheeks, seeing Yuuri turn his head back in the water to lock eyes with him… it was too much. He came across Yuuri’s ass and back, legs shaking. Then he tugged on the dark-haired man’s arm to get him to stand up.

As soon as Yuuri was upright in front of Victor, the older man kissed him. He held Yuuri close and stroked his hair, mind in a whirl of delight and love.

“Did you like that?” Yuuri asked against Victor’s lips. Said lips curved into a smile in response.

“Absolutely.”

The pair set to actually showering at this point: washing each other’s hair and using conditioner for its original intended purpose. Victor absolutely loved having his hair washed even though he had to lean his head forward to give the shorter man an easy reach. Yuuri had become an expert at it, gently massaging the scalp and gliding his hands through the hair until it rinsed clean and shiny.

Washing each other’s bodies came with an unusual plight this time.

“It’s so sticky!” Yuuri complained, referring to his back.

“Water does that to semen…” Victor explained, scrubbing at the area of interest with a soapy washcloth. ”It’s much easier to get off before it gets wet.” He chuckled, finishing up. “All clean.”

Victor turned off the water and reach out of the shower to grab two towels. He quickly wrapped one around himself, tying it at the waist. Then he stretched out the second towel with both arms. Yuuri laughed and turned around so that Victor could wrap him up in the towel and a warm hug.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Yuuri asked, rubbing his back against Victor’s chest in an attempt to dry the other man. He loved being held like this. Cocooned up in a large, soft towel and then further enveloped in Victor.

“I have my moments,” Victor replied, nuzzling the top of Yuuri’s head. He breathed in the scent of Yuuri’s hair: a mix of the shampoo and soap they both used, and beneath that the gentle, indescribable aroma of Yuuri himself. He held onto the smaller man for a few more seconds, relishing in his luck and happiness.

Finally, when the ticking clock arose in their minds and the chill of the air stung at their bodies, they hurried to the closet to dress.

After all, Yuri and Otabek were still waiting in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding just a little more time in the bathroom for our guys...  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see more of Otayuri!


	6. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have my moments,” Victor replied, nuzzling the top of Yuuri’s head. He breathed in the scent of Yuuri’s hair: a mix of the shampoo and soap they both used, and beneath that the gentle, indescribable aroma of Yuuri himself. He held onto the smaller man for a few more seconds, relishing in his luck and happiness.
> 
> Finally, when the ticking clock arose in their minds and the chill of the air stung at their bodies, they hurried to the closet to dress.
> 
> After all, Yuri and Otabek were still waiting in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!! A longer chapter here as an thank you and an apology for the delay. I've been working a new fic, and it's been very exciting. I also posted a side-fic on here called Starting Up; please check it out and tell me if I should continue you it into Otayuri!

A tapping came at the door as Otabek was pouring himself a third cup of tea. Yuri knew his boyfriend hadn’t really expected Victor and Yuuri to take the entire hour that he had reserved for their tardiness… but it seemed it had indeed been better to err on the side of caution 

Yuri bounced up from his chair. “About damn time!”

The door slid open revealing Yuuri and Victor, both freshly showered and casually dressed. Yuri looked at the Japanese man and cocked his head. Katsuki Yuuri’s hair was still wet, hastily pushed back with tendrils framing his face and water dripping down to darken the color of his deep green shirt. There was something different about Yuuri now, something determined and proud. He didn’t know what exactly had caught his eye, so he analyzed the other man carefully. Yuri took in the frame of his chest, the curve of his hips, down to the clean boot cut of his jeans. Finally, Yuri noticed when the two middle fingers of Victor’s hand move to curl around Yuuri’s left wrist to sit at the pulse point, gold ring glinting brightly.

“Like what you see Yuratchka?” Victor asked amused. The voice interrupted Yuri’s appraisal and drew his eyes back up to their appropriate level. He felt heat spread across his cheeks as he realized just what his previous behavior had looked like. He glanced over to see Otabek staring at him; a look of mild confusion darkening the Kazakh’s features.

Flustered and embarrassed, Yuri reacted to uncomfortable emotions as he always did. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” He demanded of Yuuri. “You look different or something.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Nothing’s wrong with me,” he said with a bit of a laugh. “You probably just haven’t seen me without my glasses off the ice before.”

The Russian teenager’s attention snapped back up to Yuuri’s brown eyes. Seriously, how had he actually managed to miss something that obvious?

“Well, why aren’t you wearing them then?” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

Yuuri was particularly entertained at the little blonde’s antics. Besides the fact that the teen had just been clearly checking him out, now he was standing there blushing and awkward. This never happened. Normally, this kind of situation would have resulted in the awkwardness spreading into Yuuri, leaving him blushing and stuttering. Not, however, after the day he had been having with Victor. He decided that he might as well have some fun with the situation.

Yuuri took a few steps forward, feeling the claiming hand Victor had placed on him slide from his wrist. He leaned forward slightly, letting his superior height actually allow him to look down on the boy. “Because I felt like it,” he breathed out, letting some of his practiced Eros leak into his expression, voice, and body language. “What, you don’t like it?”

Yuri attempted to step back but bumped into the kitchen island. “No, it’s... You look… Fine then. But don’t blame us if you walk into traffic or something!” He flipped his hair to the side in a show of irritation and pushed away from the counter and Yuuri. This behavior was entirely out of character for the dark-haired man. It did not compute in Yuri’s mind when placed up against the image of him crying in a bathroom stall a year ago. This was the Yuuri from the banquet after that particular debacle. Yuuri had gained… confidence?? How? When? Where? Who…. Oh…… Vic-

A hand fell on Yuri’s shoulder pulling him out of his internal discussion, and the blonde followed it over to Otabek.

“We had better get going or we’ll miss our second reservation, Yura,” Otabek declared, effectively changing the subject and diffusing the atmosphere. Damn, he was good at that.

Yuri looked around and took in the whole situation: Victor leaning against the door frame, the back of one hand placed to cover his mouth, and blue eyes bright with laughter; Yuuri standing in from of him, one hand on his hip, his head cocked slightly to one side; Otabek was looking at Yuri expectantly, eye brows raised slightly as he attempted to give Yuri an out from his current predicament. Well damn, wasn’t he just the so smooth in social encounters today? The one thing he did miss was the possessiveness in Otabek’s touch.

Yuri swallowed, “Right, well, we should head out then.” He angled out of the kitchen around Yuuri and Victor. Otabek set his tea mug in the sink and quickly followed the blonde.

Victor held back until Yuuri came side-by-side with him. His smile was no longer hidden behind his hand; he was grinning broadly.  “I think you may have just set him on edge. What’s gotten into you?”

Yuuri smirked, allowing himself the easy opening for a poor joke: “You, obviously. And I wouldn’t say no to a bit more.” He sauntered out of the kitchen, tilting his head back to smile coyly at his boyfriend.

Victor’s eyes were glued to Yuuri’s swaying hips, and he felt arousal stir in his abdomen. They didn’t really need to go to brunch. No that was completely unnecessary; they could do something else entirely. Various ideas wormed through Victor’s mind: Yuuri beneath him, panting. Yuuri riding him, head thrown back with a moan. Yuuri looking back at him from the mirror earlier. He bit back a groan.

By the time he snapped out of it, the other three men had donned coats, scarves, and other chosen protection from the wicked Russian weather and were pulling on their shoes. Yuuri was holding Victor’s khaki colored trench coat out for him, already ready to go. Victor shook himself and shut off the kitchen lights before going to the door and letting his boyfriend slide the coat over his shoulders.

The location Otabek and Yuri had chosen for the outing was within walking distance… if the outside world hadn’t been a literal torturous tundra of bitter, frozen Siberia. Wind whipped against the men, trying to steal Yuuri’s gray scarf and Otabek’s black cap. It pushed Yuri’s hoodie from his head and blew back his hair, flinging the golden strands away and throwing them back in his face like tiny lashes. He pulled the hood back up and tied the laces tight, leaving only his bright green eyes visible.

A mild snow was falling, but the wind had a different idea. It wrapped the snow up in its screaming embrace, refusing to let it stay in one place on the ground, battering people and buildings and all manner of obstacles with its stolen ammunition.

Victor wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s waist as they made head-way toward his car. “Why do we live here?!” he called loudly to the others. “This place is stupid!” His partner chuckled. Well, it seemed like Yuuri chuckled because his shoulders shook lightly… but he could well just have been shivering violently. Victor couldn’t really hear anything over the roar of the wind, especially with Yuuri’s head down in an attempt to penetrate the wall of wind barreling against them.

Glancing behind them, Victor was gifted with the sight of Yuri literally being blown away by the wind, Mary Poppins style minus umbrella. It wasn’t particularly surprising…tiny little thing that he was. Otabek caught the blonde by the wrist and placed himself in front of the other boy, breaking the wind so that Yuri could huddle behind him and get some respite.

“Are you okay?” Otabek shouted over the wind.

“Do I look bloody well okay?!?!” Yuri yelled back, voice dampened not only by the roaring gale, but by the hood covered his mouth and nose. The wind let loose a particularly vicious gust, and only Yuri’s well-oiled sense of balance kept him on his feet.  Otabek caught his wrist as he was forced backward, guiding him around the back of the older boy. He looked over his shoulder. “Stay behind me!”

Yuri clutched the back of his boyfriend’s black, wool coat and laid his forehead against his middle back… which was as far as he reached. Otabek seemed to be making more of an effort to remain upright rather than crouching, to block more of the wind from Yuri. He was so sweet. Yuri _really_ could have made it to the car on his own, it _really_ wasn’t that much farther. None-the-less he appreciated the support. And the wind made it too much effort to protest the help, so he could just wrap himself in the warmth of Otabek’s caring and concern without worry. Yuri knew he wasn’t very good at accepting aid from others… He tightened his grip on the dark-haired boy’s coat and closed his eyes as they continued moving slowly toward the street as a single unit.

Ever since Victor had forgotten to renew his underground garage permit, he’d had to park in the extra allotted lot. It was covered, but it didn’t actually shield from elements very well. The wind had actually thrown so much snow under the roof that it may as well have not been there. It seemed to be enjoying itself a game of tag, zipping between the vehicles and smacking people into them as they desperately tried to unlock their doors and reach “base” safely.

Otabek squinted his eyes and saw as Victor opened his passenger door only to have it stolen from his hand and ripped open by the tempest. Yuuri dove into the car and together they wrestled it closed. Victor turned around, scanning until he spotted Otabek and started beckoning him franticly. Then he hurried around the car and slipped into the driver’s seat. Fortunately, that door was facing a pillar and didn’t seem as difficult to manage. Otabek felt his boyfriend’s grip tighten on his coat, and the only warning he had was Yuri’s hiss as the wind changed direction, slamming into them from behind. Shit. Shit. Shit. The smaller man was smashed into him and they both toppled forward.

Otabek threw out his hands to catch himself as he toppled forward, Yuri still attached to his coat. He made sure to protect his wrists and let his fists and forearms take the impact. It still fucking hurt, but he couldn’t have rolled without hurting Yuri. The cold beneath his gloves lanced through his hands with searing pain. Fortunately, they had fallen as a unit, so there hadn’t been the secondary discomfort of Yuri actually landing on him. The younger boy scrambled off, slipping on the ice. Yuri flew around in front of him, anxiously checking Otabek’s face, flipping over his hands, looking for a laceration or injury of any sort. Otabek waved him off, trying to convey that he was okay without actually speaking. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him by the fall, but was otherwise fine. He was, however, feeling a bit warmed by the attention and concern Yuri clearly felt for him.

Inside the slowly warming car, Victor and Yuuri rubbed their hands together and watched the teens approach. “Ooh… that had to smart…” Yuuri commented as the pair went down. “Aw, look how worried Yurio is…”

“That is freaking adorable,” came the reply from the silver-haired man. “I’m sure he’s fine. Remember when you and I fell down that hill and rolled across a street into a snow bank?”

Yuuri shifted his eyes from their approaching friends and narrowed them at Victor. “Why yes, I do remember that. I remember very specifically that you pushed me, and I grabbed your coat and pulled you down with me. You are so lucky I didn’t get hit by a car and die; I would have murdered you.”

Victor let out an embarrassed chuckle, “Yeah… that was probably unwise…. But you can’t kill me if you’re dead.”

“Then I would haunt you endlessly and spook you every time you tried to jump on the ice. See if you can keep your concentration when I pop up in front of you, all wispy and transparent and naked. May all your quads become singles!”

Victor gasped and clutched at his chest in mock horror. “Such villainy! Such sadism! ...I could be into that.”

After a few minutes of appreciating having successfully made it to the car without tumbling into the snow, they were joined by their friends.

“You made it!” Victor crowed out, turned around in his seat and grinning.

“No thanks to you, asshole,” Yuri said, scowling. Then he set about brushing the snow off of Otabek. He hadn’t gotten to thoroughly check for injuries after their fall, and he felt anxious about it. The car had heated while Otabek and he had battled across the snow. Who would have thought they couldn’t handle themselves on ice? Yuri frowned at the irony.

Victor eased the car slowly out of the lot, the chained snow tires doing their job at solidly supporting the vehicle in the turbulent weather.

Otabek navigated from the back seat, making sure to tell Victor where to turn well ahead of time. Yuri was still doting on him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I landed on you!” Yuri whispered, leaning forward with a hand braced on Otabek’s thigh. The blonde had undone his hood, and the wet of the snow had slicked back his hair from his face revealing two bright emerald, concerned eyes looking up at him. Otabek was immediately struck by the beauty of his boyfriend. He pulled off his leather gloves, intertwined one of his hands with Yuri’s and trailed the back of the other down the little Russian’s frozen cheek.

“I am just fine. Plenty of falls on our regular ice for practice.” He smiled gently. Yuri smiled back and leaned into his boyfriend’s hand. “Are _you_ all right, Yura?”

“Pffft. I’m always all right.”

It didn’t take long to reach the little café on Stemyannaya. Victor was lucky enough to spot a car pulling out right near the entrance and snagged the opportunity. The four skaters bolted into the entrance. Only in Russia (or Canada) would so many people be out for brunch willingly on such a tragically hostile day.  

A pretty raven-haired hostess greeted them warmly. “Welcome to Cat Café. We’re quite full today. Do you have a reservation?”

“Cat café?” Victor asked, nudging Yuri.

“You said I could pick anywhere!”

Victor continued to tease the younger Russian while Otabek took care of telling the hostess that yes, they had a reservation, and yes they would like to be surrounded as many small fluffy creatures as possible, and yes they would be dining from the delicious Georgian menu.

The hostess suggested they walk around and see the cats while she prepared their table.

Yuri instantly de-aged about half of his years and scuttled around with giant eyes, dragging Otabek by one hand and squealing over the delightful little beasts. Yuri liked cats, and cats liked Yuri. Thus, they came to greet him. Several customers glared in annoyance as cats stopped tolerating other humans’ existences and bounded over to fawn on the little blonde. Soon the boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a large, short-haired white cat sprawled on his lap, a petite brown fluffball in his arms, and several others lounging around him, head-butting for attention and kneading at his legs... His green eyes were sparkling when he looked up at Otabek. “Take a picture! Take a picture!”

Otabek grinned. His boyfriend was freaking adorable. Sure, Otabek liked cats. But he also liked dogs and birds and elephants; he didn’t really have a strong preference for any one species of animal, and no species of animal seemed to be particularly drawn to him either. Yura, however…  A tiny black kitten was maneuvering its way across the boy’s shoulders, navigating its way through the golden hair as though it were a jungle. When it slipped and slid down Yuri’s back, the boy stretched a hand back and caught it effortlessly. He brought the tiny thing up to his face, nose-to-nose.

“You have to be careful. Until you get bigger, I’m actually very high up from the ground for you,” he said to the cat, seeming completely confident in the baby panther’s ability to understand him.

Otabek snapped several photos with his phone as the kitten nuzzled into his boyfriend’s cheek.

The hostess returned, looking mildly startled at Yuri’s popularity with the residents of the café. She helped Yuri extricate himself from his new friends and lead the way to table with two seats on either side. The men followed her and chose seats, Yuuri next to Victor and Otabek next to his boyfriend.

Several of the cats followed, and an orange tabby hopped in Yura’s lap and began kneading and purring instantly.

Otabek smiled and the hostess shook her head in incredulity. “I’ve never seen our cats take to someone quite like you… Did you lace your clothes with catnip or something?” she said.

Yuri blushed. If there was one compliment that always worked on the boy is was regarding his unintentional allure for felines. “I just like cats…” he murmured, petting the tabby now curled up on his lap.

She left them with menus and a waitress returned promptly with glasses of water and lavash, pulling out a notepad to take their order. Otabek had been so enamored with watching his boyfriend coo at a visiting black and white kitten that he had abjectly forgotten to even open his menu.

“Ah… well, whatever you suggest,” he said in response to the woman’s poised pen. She nodded as if that was the norm and moved on to Victor and Yuuri.

Yuuri pointed to a photo in the menu, clearly not interested sounding out the Russian, and Victor ordered for both of them. “Hachapuri mengrelian for the table. Tolma for Yuuri, and chashushuli for myself.” The woman wrote down the orders dutifully. Yura flipped open his menu at the last second, peered inside and announced “Pickled vegetables and kypdari.” He closed it and stacked it onto Otabek’s menu, returning his attentions to the purring ball of black fluff that had jumped up to perch itself on the back of Yura’s chair like a furred parrot.

Conversation flowed easily. Otabek was seated across from Yuuri, and the pair of them became engaged in their opinions of various books and movies. Victor made an attempt to lure his young rinkmate’s interest into anything other than the gathered cats, and when he resolutely failed, the silver-haired man turned to the tactic of asking Yuri about the cats themselves. This was far more successful, and the little blonde beamed as he informed them about the merits of cats (they reduced the risk of heart disease and their purring actually increased bone density!) and his displeasure at having to leave Angelika at home when he traveled for skating. Otabek had been instantly relieved when the Himalayan cat had taken to him easily. He strongly suspected that if Yura’s cat hadn’t liked him, the boy himself would have followed suit.

Victor was smiling pleasantly, and Otabek had the distinct opinion that the man was more enjoying the blonde’s animated behavior and emotions rather than the plethora of information he was receiving on the feline species. The waitress returned with their food, piping hot and exuding a delicious scent, and maneuvered the plates from her tray to the table fronts of her appropriate customers.

Otabek scrutinized his mystery dish: a collection of cold meat cut into small pieces and topped with pomegranate seeds and pine nuts. Shrugging, he dug in. His friends were already happily devouring their meals, after all. Surprisingly, Yura had placed his collection of cats on the floor while he ate what appeared to be a meat pie. They crowded around near the table, weaving through the men’s legs and grooming themselves as if they had no interest in the food. Lying little things.

“Is that kuch-machi?” Victor asked, peering at Otabek’s dish.

“No idea,” Otabek said with a laugh. “It’s not really my favorite; seems sort of like my grandmother’s kuyrdak, and she used to threaten me with a slipper if I didn’t finish my plate… Until the time I threw up all over her.” His eyes crinkled as he thought of the woman. Despite the copious amount of times she had chased after him with that pink slipper, he’d really only been spanked by her a time or two. And it had been _highly_ satisfying to see the look of horror take over her face after he’d unloaded several bursts of partially-digested organ meats all over her favorite blue dress.

Likely because he’d heard it before, Yura didn’t say anything about Otabek’s story. He speared a piece of his boyfriend’s meat with his fork and transferred it to his mouth. A few seconds later, he turned a bit green. “WHAT IS THAT?!” He pointed horrifyingly at the offending meal.

“Kuch-machi,” Victor replied in confirmation to himself, chewing on a sample of it thoughtfully. “It’s made of some combination of lungs, kidneys, and stomachs of animals. “This version is pretty good, nice garlic and onion flavor.”

“Yurio, remind me of something,” Yuuri murmured, stuffed grape leaf in hand, “Never leave it up to the waitress of a Georgian restaurant what it is I’m going to eat.”

Yura jumped up, knocking back his chair. “SHE MADE YOU EAT THAT? WHAT A TERRIBLE WOMAN!! SHE MAY AS WELL HAVE BEATEN YOU; THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!”

“Yurio calm down!” Yuuri hissed in the middle of the youth’s rant, eyeing the concerned customers around them. Yeah, that wasn’t going work. Yuuri didn't know how to calm one of Yura's tantrums, but Otabek did. 

Otabek laid a hand on a hand on his outraged boyfriend’s arm and said quietly, “Yura, you’re scaring the cats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cafe described in this chapter can be found here: http://travelsort.com/blog/review-of-cat-cafe-great-georgian-food-in-st-petersburg-russia. Yes, it's real! The food described here is on their menu. I really want to go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the Yuri!! on Ice Facebook fandom, who have been so kind in pushing me along writing this! I have basically no experience writing fanfiction or erotica, so if you have any "tips" please let me know! Thanks to my husband for unknowingly providing me with a good portion of the material for the sex scenes... Additionally, I am a comment whore. PLEASE comment! It will mean so much to me.


End file.
